


Happy Ending

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [25]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 25: Resilience
Series: Flufftober drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



A happy ending was never something she had envisioned for herself. A quick end to a long drop, maybe. Or a sticky … something … on the point of … something sharp. But here she was. Granted, she was so far back in the past it might be an entirely different world. And granted, she was surrounded by traumatised children.

But somehow, this was where she fit. This was hers. This was more real than her old world, and somehow she had ended up happy. And even though she planned on her ending being years away, she thought that would be happy, too.


End file.
